


S.K.Y Radio

by QZB



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QZB/pseuds/QZB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The high school Au where Jasper and Monty have a radio station, Clarke doesn't use real names ever, and Lexa is stoic but an asshole.</p><p>or</p><p>The HSAU where two people who really shouldn't run a radio station run a radio station</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You have your head in the clouds

“I’ve never been abducted and kept in a creepy sex dungeon but I imagine that this is what the creepy basement dungeon would look like if I ever did.”

“Oh hush. Just check out what’s in the corner over there while I grab some snacks.”

“That doesn’t make the best case for your creepy sex dungeon, but I’m a good friend, so I trust you on this Jasper.”

Monty turns and walks to the corner Jasper gestured to and finds a small card table with two microphones, a small soundboard, and an ancient desktop computer. He moves the mouse on the computer and the desktop slowly fades in reading “S.K.Y. Radio”

Jasper returns to the basement with the promised snacks and finds Monty already messing around with the computer.

“I think we need to update this logo, it looks like something the 80’s regurgitated, also we need to find an automatic music player for while we’re at school.” Monty says, not looking up from where he’s already searching the internet.

Jasper smiles “So you’re in?”

“Of course I’m in, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn’t? You’ll make an idiot out of yourself either way, but at least now I can make fun of you for it.”

“Nice. So I’m thinking something along the lines of three shows during the day, the 6am salute, for people to put on while they’re getting ready. Something during the lunch hour, we can prerecord or run back here and go live, and then some study crunch show at like 6pm. That way we can catch them at 3 different times of the day.” Jasper excitedly sat down, pulling out his phone to show Monty his ideas.

“Sounds great, but how are we gonna get an audience? What’s the range on this thing?” Monty glanced over at his friend, who was buzzing with ideas for this radio station.

“Let’s make fliers, or we could put it out on twitter or whatever, or we could talk to Clarke, or Octavia. They’re both the queens of school anyway. If we could get them to listen everybody else would tune in too.” Jasper knew he could do this, that he could finally have something that made him special. If only people listened.

If only people listened.

 

Octavia Blake was, to put it mildly, having a shitty day.

First, her car didn’t start in the morning so she had to ride to school with Bellamy and would inevitably have to ride home with him if she didn’t find another ride.

When she got to first hour, she realized she forgot breakfast. Seriously, how does someone forget to eat breakfast?

When she got to second hour, she went to the bathroom to find that she got her period.

When she got to third hour, she was approached by Jasper Jordan and she might have been just a bit harsh when she told him to quote “Shove those goggles so far up your ass that you can’t walk, let alone talk to me.”

When she got to fourth hour, she took a math exam that she was sure she wouldn’t have passed had Monty not been an absolute saint and sat in front of her and coughed often.

Over lunch she didn’t have the option to run home, unless she wanted to steal Bellamy’s car. Octavia Blake may have been a terrible person, but she was not about to steal her brother’s car. So she had to find somewhere to sit. Finding somewhere to sit may been harder than anticipated, considering none of her friends ate her lunch wave.  
The way she looked at it, she had three options.

Clarke Griffin and the rest of the A.R.K kids.

Jasper Jordan and the other two musketeers, Nathan Miller and Monty Green.

Bellamy Blake, brother, teacher, and asshole extraordinaire.

Octavia opted for, hopefully, the least terrible of the three options and went up to Clarke, who was currently sketching and talking to Monroe and Sterling. Clarke looks up at Octavia as she approaches.

“Hey Octavia, what do you want?” She asks, stopping her sketching and focusing on Octavia.

“I was just uh wondering if I could sit with you guys. My car is broken down, so I can’t run home like I usually do and-“

Clarke cuts her off with a wave of her hand “Monroe, scoot your butt over so Octavia can have some room.”

Monroe grumbles, taking the time to move over and steal one of Sterling’s fries from his plate.  
“So Octavia, what brings you back to the A.R.K? You finally realize how cool we are?” Sterling laughs, trying to steal back his fries from Monroe to no avail.

“Nah, you’re all still losers but this is just a one-time thing. It’s a necessity. My car wouldn’t start this morning, and it’s been a long day. I don’t feel like becoming a juvenile delinquent just because I wanted to run home for lunch.” Octavia states, starting to eat.

Clarke continues drawing beside her, while Monroe and Sterling continue to have a miniature food fight.

They eat their meal in semi-silence before Clarke’s phone goes off loudly in her pocket. She takes it out and quickly answers it with a curt greeting.

“What, Jasper? No- You know I will. I just don’t think they’ll listen. Oh my god Jasper please. Let me finish my lunch and then we’ll talk. No, I don’t have her phone number. No, I really am not going to get her phone number for you. Goodbye Jasper.” Clarke rolls her eyes and finishes the call.

“Why’d Jasper call you when he’s literally sitting like 5 feet away?” Sterling asks, looking behind Clarke’s shoulder to where Jasper is sitting with Monty and Nathan Miller.

“Maybe he’s a lazy asshole, maybe he’s deathly afraid of straight people, maybe he knew I’d kick him in the groin, I don’t know he’s Jasper.” Clarke puts down her phone and continues to eat and draw.

“Deathly afraid of straight people? That must be why he hangs out with Miller and Monty all the time.” Octavia laughs, glancing over at the table of three boys while Monroe and Sterling laugh.

Clarke reaches out and hits her shoulder “Rude.”

Octavia jokingly surrenders “Sorry, but you gotta admit that was a pretty good joke.”

Clarke gives a small smile “Sure. Now shut up so I can eat the rest of my meal in peace and then go find a quiet place to nap.”

“What, did your new lady friend keep you up too late last night?” Monroe teases while Sterling coughs out the name Lexa.

Octavia freezes for a moment. Clarke Griffin? Gay? Having lesbian sex on a school night? Clarke may have been a juvenile delinquent but she wasn't... that.

Clarke looks up, clearly unamused by the younger kids teasing, “Firstly, I do not have a lady friend. Secondly, if I did I would definitely be better at hiding it from the likes of you two. Thirdly, Lexa hates my guts. Even if I was interested in her, which I’m not, she would never go for me.”

Monroe and Sterling shrug, clearly having been through this conversation before. Octavia vows to check in with them later on the identity of Clarke’s new lady friend.

The bell for the end of the second lunch wave rings and Clarke sighs, annoyed that she hadn’t been able to get a nap in before Chemistry. Her phone rings again but this time with a text

 **Commander Sassypants (1:20):** No lady friend?

 **Commander Sassypants (1:20):** I’m hurt Clarke, I thought I meant more to you

Clarke glances around before her eyes settle on the far corner of the cafeteria and a pair of green eyes looking right at her. She walks to her locker before texting back.

 **Princess (1:22):** Ur the one who came up with the stupid idea.

 **Commander Sassypants (1:23):** I’d argue that you were the one who kissed me first, but I’ll let you win this one Clarke.

 **Princess (1:23):** Wow, ur almost too kind.


	2. Late Nights/Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Monty have a successful first day running a radio station, Clarke and her sleeping schedule have never been more fucked, and Octavia is pretty sure she's straight.

     Almost two weeks had passed since Jasper had pitched Monty the idea of S.K.Y radio. After almost two weeks of constantly posting tweets, getting Clarke and Octavia to spread the word, getting Miller to rally his little band of delinquents, and Jasper was beyond ready to get started. He was to take the first hour of the 6am Salute while Monty got ready and then Monty would come take over while Jasper got ready and set up the music queue for the rest of the day.

They had decided against doing a lunchtime segment for now, as they really didn't have the manpower or anything to talk about.

The clock ticked to 5:58 and Jasper was beyond ready to do this.

The clock ticked to 5:59 and Jasper was slightly queasy.

The clock ticked to 6:00 and Jasper had no choice. He clicked on his microphone and began to do the one thing he knew best, talk.

“Good morning Tondc, I’m so happy to be joining you on this glorious morning. My name is Jasper Jordan and I’ll be your host for this first hour of the 6am Salute. Up next, a weather update and some traffic info so you can get wherever you need to be at 6am. But before all that, let’s play some party songs to get your morning started!”

Jasper sat back, quickly starting “Shots” by LMFAO. He smiled to himself, yeah, he could definitely do this.

 

Clarke rolled over in her bed when Jasper’s voice came on her radio. She groaned but nevertheless reached over to turn it up.

“Why are you listening to that so early in the morning? I can hardly stand that nerd’s voice during the day, much less at 6am.” Came a grumbled reply from a head stuck under Clarke’s pillow.

“He’s my friend, if he wants to do this radio thing I’ll listen. Plus, I asked him to play my favorite song.” Clarke smiled as she rolled over and tried to wake her sleeping partner up “You always get up this early anyway, something about sneaking back home with your tail between your legs.”

“You know I would stay if I could but they would never let me back home again.” The grumbling became clearer as the girl removed a pillow from over her head “I would stay here for way longer if I could. But I can’t so there’s no use imaging things that can’t happen.” She grudgingly threw her legs down on the floor and began to find her clothes.

“Maybe you shouldn't just start throwing off your clothes the moment you walk in my door and you could find them a bit easier.” Clarke suggested, not moving from her propped up position on her bed.

“Maybe you should stop being a human peanut gallery and help me.” She snapped back, successfully finding her pants and socks.

“I have a shirt of yours in my closet, and I’m pretty sure I saw a hoodie in the backseat of your car the other day.”

“Thank you Clarke.”

“You’re welcome Commander Sassypants.”

The girl walked over to Clarke’s closet and found a few of her old shirts, ones she must have abandoned at Clarke’s place over the summer, a few that didn't look like Clarke’s, or hers, so she decided to ask Clarke about it later.

“I’m sorry I always have to run out on you like this.” The girl said, leaning over to Clarke to give her one last kiss before turning and heading out the door.

“I’m sorry too.” Clarke mumbled, as she listened back into the radio as Jasper started talking again.

“On the bright side, it’s gonna be somewhere around 70 degrees today, so that means you can wear shorts and not freeze to death. It’ll be great! Next up is a 25 minute music mix to get you through the boring part of getting ready and so I don’t have to talk to you while you’re in the shower! Enjoy!”

 

Monty ran down the stairs to Jasper’s basement and tapped him on the shoulder to get him to remove his headphones.

“Hey Monty, I just started the 25 minute music mix playlist. Just pop in every once in a while to say the name of a song or two. You should also use the auto-generate playlist for the rest of the day, maybe run that segment on twitter a few times, if we got a base there we could get more listeners. I’ll be back in like half an hour to give you a ride and we can leave it be for our first day of operation.” Jasper smiled, getting up from out of his seat and offering Monty the headphones.

Monty accepts them and pats Jasper on the back “It’ll be fine dude, this is going great. Even I was listening while I was getting ready. I’m sure others are too.”

 

Octavia Blake was beyond ready to get her car fixed. She didn't think she could stand another day of “Bellamy Blake Classic Rock Radio.”

She would much rather be listening to Jasper’s new station, or any station that didn't involve Journey, Kiss, and Bellamy’s singing for that matter.

She had called the mechanic last night, and they were planning on picking up her car in the morning before she and Bell left, so that they could figure out what was wrong with it. As Octavia walked outside to start Bellamy’s car she saw the tow truck come around the bend and up the hill to their house.

It pulled into their driveway behind Bellamy’s car and a small black-haired woman hopped out with a name tag reading “Raven.”

Octavia’s breath caught in her throat as she stared, open-mouthed at the woman.

The woman looked up and smiled “Cat got your tongue or do you just like to make a nice landing place for bugs?”

Octavia stumbled into action, closing her mouth, walking forward, and extending her hand for Raven to shake “I’m Octavia, and I hate to break it to you, but this car works, the one that doesn't is the red one.”

Raven looks behind her, at the red car on the other end of the driveway and shrugs before taking Octavia’s hand “I’m Raven Reyes, mechanic extraordinaire. I’ll get that in a minute, but first I need your phone number.”

“At least take me out to dinner first.”

Raven blushed and looked away, dropping Octavia’s hand, “No, for me to call once I’m done. But I wouldn't object to taking you out to dinner as well.”

Raven looked slightly sheepish and Octavia couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about this story, I got a tumblr for that exact reason. Commandersassypants.tumblr.com is the place to be for everything hsau related. Ask me questions and stuff!  
> <3  
> Quinn


	3. Tastes like birthday cake and stale smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper reveals that his radio station may have more then a few uses, Miller is a perfect gentleman, Clarke really likes birthday cake vodka, and Lexa really should trust her gut more often.

It was currently 5:30pm and it might just be Jasper’s last hour on Earth.

 

“I don’t even understand how you’re drunk already. It’s like 5, did you eat anything for dinner? Is that Vodka or water in that bottle? Clarke, what the hell?”

 

Clarke Griffin reached to take another swig of the clear liquid in her water bottle. She smiled and put the cap back on the bottle before beginning to speak.

 

“This isn't even close to drunk Goggles, I've still got like 3 bottles of vodka and 2 hot people to make out with before that really happens. I just need you to tell everyone where the party is.”

 

“This is stupid Clarke, this is literally a public radio station. Anyone could listen in and know what was going on. The police could be listening in, this is stupid, I’m not doing it.”

 

Clarke stood up from her chair, walked closer to Jasper and put her hand on his chest, “Listen here Air Jordan. I don’t know what kind of white knight shit you’re trying to pull here but it’s not going to work. I know you only have 20 minutes until your 6 pm study crunch show and nobody is buying it. If I have to I’ll get Miller to drag your little Asian persuasion sidekick over here to deliver this message himself.”

 

Jasper gulped and nodded slowly “So where’s the party at?”

 

 

“Alexandra dear, you have a nice young man waiting for you at the door.” A singsong voice rang through the halls of the Woods family home.

 

“Coming Mother. I’ll be down in a second, just don’t kill him while I’m getting ready.”

 

**Commander Sassypants (6:01):** Is it you that sent a gentleman caller to my door?

 

**Princess (6:01):** I have no idea what you’re talking about, I most definitely did not ask Captain Beanie to go get you because he looks the most responsible out of all of us.

 

**Princess (6:02):** I’m ashamed you think I’ve swooped that low

 

**Princess (6:02):** But like, you’re coming with him right? Cause we need to talk and I’m only slightly buzzed.

 

**Commander Sassypants (6:04):** In the car now.

 

 

 

Nathan Miller had better things to do with his time, things that included not getting ushered into the Woods mansion by a middle aged lady who looked like she could kill you. Things that included hanging out with the boys, maybe even his boy. Things that included not driving Lexa Woods to a party thrown by her fuck buddy just to get Clarke to help design the new baseball uniforms.

 

Point is, Nate Miller figures that Clarke Griffin owes him, big time. He can’t say he isn't enjoying this. For once, he can make fun of Lexa Woods without the threat of a swift kick to the crotch.

 

“So Lexa, how are things with you and Clarke? Still doing that thing where you pretend like that you don’t like each other or don’t hook up every night?”

 

"Shut up Miller.”

 

“Oh, going through a rough patch? One of you on your period so the other can’t get off without feeling guilty? I've always wondered, do you guys eat through the blood or is that like rule number one of casual hookups?”

 

“Miller I swear to god.”

 

Nate smiles as they round another one of the winding roads leading down to the local pier.

 

“Miller did you hear, we’re getting a few new additions to the ARK Program. Some guys are starting a science program.”

 

Well, it’s a lame conversation but Lexa had never been one to talk.

 

“Oh really, who really wants to jump onto the sinking ship that is the ARK program?”

 

“I don’t really know, I just Kane shaking hands with some little asian kid. I guess if he likes working with little monsters while being an actual rocket scientist we can sure let him.”

 

Miller cracked a smile, he had jokingly nicknamed the kids little monsters after Monty had made him listen to every Lady Gaga album ever. That also included all of the singles and the acoustic versions. Nate hadn’t liked Lady Gaga too much, he was more of a Beyonce boy himself, but if Monty liked it, he would listen to it.

 

They pulled up to the beach and parked on the edge of a small grove of trees. Lexa looked around, slightly confused as to why there were tons of cars, but no signs of light or booze.

 

“It’s under the pier, but the message Clarke had sent out only said park by the trees to watch the sunset over the pier. So now we sneak.” Miller stated, turning off the car and grabbing his favorite breanie from the back seat before offering a well-worn baseball cap to Lexa. She shook her head before beginning to speak.

 

“Why do we need to sneak? We usually just drive up.” Lexa asked before putting her purse into the backseat of Millers car. Miller glanced up at Lexa before getting out of the car.

 

“You’ll probably head home with someone else right? Why leave your purse in my car?”

 

“All that’s in there is tampons and while your questionable sexuality makes you great sidekick material, I’m pretty sure it also makes it so you physically can’t touch tampons or other girly things.”

 

Miller shrugs before locking the car and stepping up to the edge of the grove of trees.

 

“Ready for a little jog commander?”

 

Clarke looks around at the party which is now in full swing, if only her friends could get here, her night would be complete. She really need to talk to her, but right now there were more pressing issues.

 

Like who brought birthday cake vodka? They needed to be thanked. Clarke set out to do just that, stumbling a little when she stood up from the log she was sitting on.

 

“Woah woah woah Clarkie, little unsteady there?” Sterling laughed from where he was sat in the sand with Monroe and Fox.

 

“Shut up Archer. I dunno, I just really wanted to thank whoever brought that birthday cake vodka, because, it’s like, really good.”

 

Fox smiles “You’re welcome Clarke, glad you’re enjoying it. Mom had bought it a while ago, but never got around to drinking it. She said she never wanted to drink again so instead of pouring all that shit down the sink, I decided to let all of you idiots have it.”

 

Clarke stumbles over to Fox “Oh Foxy Loxy, you fantastic individual. Thank you and thank your newly sober mother.” Clarke gives Fox a sloppy hug before standing up again and wandering a little ways away from the fire under the pier to greet the approaching figures.

 

 

 

“Hey Lexa, there’s your favorite person in the world.”

 

“Oh gee Miller, is it literally any person but you?”

 

“Lexa, don’t be mean to Cap’n Beanie. He used gas money to get you here. Now do me a favor and get your fine ass over here.” Lexa and Miller were interrupted by a maybe slightly shitfaced Clarke Griffin, making her way over to them on unsteady feet.

 

Miller smiled before spotting Monty over by the bonfire “Yeah, you guys have fun, I’ll see you later.”

 

As Lexa and Clarke walked along the mainly abandoned beach away from the pier and bonfire, Lexa couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

 

A statement from Clarke “We can’t keep doing this thing.”  followed by police sirens in the distance.

Lexa really shouldn’t have left her purse in Miller’s car.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at commandersassypants.  
> Shoot me messages and I'll probably respond with sass but that's okay.


	4. Prisoners of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is rethinking her life choices, Miller is bae, and Raven might actually have a good day for once.

**Captain Beanie (7:38)** : So have you talked to her yet

 **Clarke Griffin (7:38):** Talked to who?

 **Clarke Griffin (7:39):** In case you haven’t realized, most of our class isn’t freaking here today. Theres not many people to talk to

 **Captain Beanie (7:39):** You know who I’m talking about

 **Clarke Griffin (7:45** ): no

 **Clarke Griffin (7:45):** I haven’t talked to her since that night

 **Captain Beanie (7:46):** You should

 **Captain Beanie (7:47):** She was really mean to a kid at ARK yesterday

 **Captain Beanie (7:48):** In all of my years of knowing Lexa Woods, I have never seen her be mean to a little kid.

 **Captain Beanie (7:50):** You might not want to like her anymore, but you need to apologize to her.

 **Captain Beanie (7:50):** So get on that shit Griffin. Then come over and sit by Monty and Me, you’re sulking like a sad puppy.

 

Raven Reyes was looking forward to the best day she's had in a long time. And by best, she meant that she wasn't extremely busy all day, so she could maybe take Javi out to dinner like she'd promised him ages ago.

It had been a normal day, relatively so, she watched the morning news with Javier, noted a very interesting story about a teenage party that got broken up and many arrests were made because of some drug paraphernalia and underage drinking. It wasn’t like she was watching for Octavia Blake’s name or anything.

She had gotten a call this morning from some Kyle Wick who wanted to get his truck repaired and wondered if she would be interested in working with him in some practical applications for his engineering class at the high school.

She probably wasn’t gonna call him back.

But she didn’t need to think about that now, she had just dropped Javier off at school and arrived back at the shop when she got a call.

“Raven Reyes, owner of Mecha Street Garage speaking.”

“Hey Raven, is it okay if I call you Raven? This is Kyle Wick again, I was wondering that if I were to bring in my truck for some repairs, I’m afraid the transmission is on the fritz and I don’t know how to fix it.”

Raven sighed before answering “Yeah, Raven is fine. You want to bring it here around 4? I close for about an hour around 3, but I should be back around then. If not, you can bring it in earlier but I leave right at 3.”

“Yeah, I’m in class until 3:30 anyway. I’ll bring it around 4. Thank you so much!”

“No problem, just ring the doorbell once you get here and I’ll open up the garage.”

  
  


“Cat and the Hat?”

“Two week detention”

“Bump-it?”

“Honestly I just think she’s hungover”

“It’s Tuesday.”

“You know Monroe can’t handle her alcohol. She probably got sick and her dad kept her home.”

Clarke stopped her rapid fire questions to look at the boy sitting across from her “You know Beanie, I never realized that you actually know everything that’s going on in this school.”

Nathan smiled “It’s amazing the things you hear when you shut up and listen Clarke.”

“Speaking of shutting up, do so because Lexa is coming over and she doesn’t look happy.” Clarke all but behind Monty at the warning from Miller. Lexa passed, not even bothering to look over at Clarke.aw

“Clarke, you need to talk to her.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“Yeah, and I don’t wanna have to deal with Lexa breaking small hearts at work but here I am, dealing with Lexa breaking tiny children’s hearts because you haven’t explained to her why you ended your… thing.” Miller was clearly getting tired of the argument at this point, glancing over to Monty for backup.

Monty looked up and wearily said “Clarke, I love you to death.” “No you don’t” “I love you to death but even I know that you of all people know what it’s like to be left in the dark and you know how badly it sucks. Talk to her. Don’t be the person you hate.”

Clarke looks up and Miller gives Monty a smile and a thumbs up “Monty, you’re too young to sound like an ancient philosopher. Miller, I hate it when you and Monty team up on me. I’ll go talk to her after school.”

“If it helps, I think she has to work front desk at ARK today.”

“Thanks Miller. Now shut up and let’s go back to the gossip… did you ever hear what happened to the boy band?”

“Drew, Dax, Atom and Pascal? They all got sent away to that one boys school?”

“Oh, oh, the sky prison one?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

 

Octavia Blake was glad to be back in school, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t beyond excited to be out of school. Cute Raven from the garage had texted her this morning to tell her that her car should be done around lunch and to pick it up sometime around 4.

She’s just turning the corner to the shop when she sees an unfamiliar sight, Clarke Griffin, shopping with her mother, Abby Griffin. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with that, except for the fact that Clarke was pretty sure Abby hated her, so she always treated her mother with a frosty indifference. Which was not the smartest move, at least to Octavia, but then again she really didn’t have a lot of experience with mothers, considering her own had left when she was 6.

Mrs. Griffin was the first to spot her and wave “Hello Octavia! I haven’t seen you in forever!”

Clarke smiled at her “Hey Blakey Boo.”

“Hey Griffins, what brings you out to this part of town today?”

“Clarke just needed to get a new air freshener for her car and I needed to go grocery shopping.” Abby answered, glancing at her watch.

“Hey Clarke, you should check at the garage over on Mecha Street, I’m heading there now, and they probably have a bunch of stuff like that.” Octavia says, grabbing Clarke’s hand and walking away towards Mecha Street before turning back to Mrs. Griffin “I’ll have her text you once she’s done.”

Abby Griffin smiled at the girls, then turned around and continued her shopping.

As soon as they were out of Abby’s earshot Octavia turned to Clarke “What made you into the good daughter all the sudden?”

Clarke just shrugged “I dunno, started to think about things differently. Figured I should fix some shit.”

“Is this because you broke up with Lexa?”

“I was never dating Lexa.”

“Yeah but you were sure as hell fucking her.”

Clarke grabs Octavia’s arm and turns her so they’re facing each other “I don’t know where you heard that, but it’s not true.”

Octavia grins and slithers out of Clarke’s grip “We both know that it is, but whatever. Let’s just get the smell of her out of your car, Griffin.”

 

Jasper was pretty sure this radio station was the best thing to ever happen to him. Currently Monty was impressing Miller with the radio and the transmitter, so he was effectively sexiled from the radio room, but he could deal with it. He was on a kick of kid-friendly songs because Miller had come up to him and asked him if they could play it at the A.R.K program at the community center after school. For the kids. And because Monty always took the afterschool shift.

He had gotten surprisingly little blowback from the whole party fiasco, they really hadn’t even figured out that they had used the radio station to pimp out the party. So he was free to continue operation as normal.

He had even started a twitter account for the station, for people to tweet requests, answers to fun trivia questions, or just generally ask them questions during a new segment Jasper liked to call “Get to know your hosts, with Jasper and Monty.”

At this rate thought, it might be Jasper, Monty and Miller.

Jasper really wasn’t sure how he felt about Miller. He knew that he should like Miller, he was popular, captain of the baseball team, worked with the kids at A.R.K, and was generally just a likeable guy. But Jasper just really couldn’t hop on the ‘Miller Love’ train.

“Jasper, dude, that station is amazing. Seriously, such a cool opportunity. Also, thanks so much for letting us play it after school. It’s kinda cool to have the kids hear a friendly voice on the radio, you should stop by sometime and come say hello. They’ve already met Monty, but I think those kids will really love you too.” Miller was smiling and putting on his signature beanie.

“Thanks man, you don’t want to stay for dinner? Monty, you staying?”

“Dude, I’ll make that chicken thing my aunt forwarded to me!” Monty said, smiling and almost running to the kitchen.

Miller looks slightly confused before turning to Jasper “His aunt forwards chicken recipes to him?”

“She always means to forward it to his mom, but always clicks on his name by mistake. He’s not even annoyed at it anymore, he’s actually not half bad.”

Miller smiled and gestured for Jasper to lead him to the kitchen “Well let’s see what our boy is cooking up now.”

Jasper could probably learn to like Miller.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at commandersassypants, ask me head cannons or more things about this story. It'll be great, we'll all have a great time, I might even actually mess around with the theme for once.
> 
> Also, leave comments and kudos, those are like my lifeblood. 
> 
> Thanks for reading thus far!


End file.
